


Mirrors

by redpineapple



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Het, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi steals a mirror and Lenalee approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DGM.
> 
> This was a prompt for the DGM kink meme, the prompt was: "Lavix Lenalee: Mirrors"

Lavi wasn’t quite sure who’s idea it had originally been to use the mirror as some kind of whacked out, oversized sex toy.

Stealing it had been simple: Lavi had talked some shit about Lenalee casting off her chastity belt to Komui, and the ruckus had easily covered the slipping of his favourite girl into the uninhabited room of General Klaud Nyne.

It was tall and ornate; the glass had a sort of unfocused shimmer towards the edges, indicating age. It hadn’t suited the dull scape of the General’s unused room. Nothing more exciting than a dusty bed and lonely chair to reflect to no one in particular till the day the dust finished it off.

But, mused Lavi, as he watched the panting, slicked form of Lenalee writhing around on his lap, half lidded eyes reflecting their twin afterimage, it suited this room fine.

More than fine, he decided, as Lenalee impaled herself on him with more zest than usual. She threw back her head and moaned, long and low at Lavi’s blissed out expression, painted perfectly in the mirror.


End file.
